


Gwen and Mickey's Interdimensional Rockin' Eve 2020

by LostInTheThicket



Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Street Fighter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Epic Friendship, F/M, Gen, House Party, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Minor Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy, Minor OC/OC - Freeform, New Year's Crossover Fic, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: Much like last year, Gwen and Mickey decide to ring in the New Year by having a festive party with a new spin: inviting guests from other dimensions. However, this year, due to Seol's personal complications, the Champions find a way to ring in the new decade...With a little help from some friends across the multiverse.
Relationships: Celeste Luvendass/Male Protagonist, Ed & Falke, Melissa Gold & Original Male Character(s), Melissa Gold/Abner Jenkins, Miles Morales & Gwen Stacy, Seol Hee & Miles Morales & Gwen Stacy & Original Male Character(s)





	Gwen and Mickey's Interdimensional Rockin' Eve 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Last hour of 2019 and the decade here in Toronto. Hope y'all enjoy 2020 and that your 2019's special. Oh...and happy new year from the Champions of Earth-6.
> 
> [Mickey] Hope you enjoy it. And don't get too drunk...especially you, Jamie. I see you. Don't think I do. (chuckles)

New Year’s 2020 – a day leading to the end of an entire decade.

For many, it was the biggest decade of their lives. From the Chitauri and Loki terrorizing the boroughs to the rise and fall of the Avengers, no matter where people were, there was always something going on in New York.

However, the entire world became involved in events that featured remarkable people doing extraordinary things. And while few were burning the midnight oil, others were living it up...ringing in the start of a new decade with a bang.

And so, as Gwen Stacy smiled, she texted her fellow Champions member, Mickey Villanueva, with a constant stream of reminders of their favourite day.

Mickey, always eager to be a good host, was already on it, authentic food ready to go. “I’m good to go on my end,” he said. “Everyone else ready?”

Right before Gwen could confirm, however, they both had a bit of a curveball.

Seol Hee, already celebrating the holidays with Atlas, cleared her throat. “Sorry, guys,” she said on a computer screen, an apologetic frown on her face. “I promised Amadeus and the rest I’d spend time with them this year.”

Gwen pouted. “You sure you guys can’t celebrate with us?”

“It ain’t a party without listening to some karaoke from you," Mickey added, prompting Seol to chuckle. "You know that.”

“I’m afraid not.” Seol frowned before an idea formed in her mind. “Unless we do something big, I’m sorry I—Wait. That’s it!”

“What is it? How big would our party be?”

A shrewd smile curled across Seol’s lips, her heterochromatic eyes giving off a slight twinkle while she winked. “You’ll see. Mickey?”

“Wha?”

“Aren’t you a time traveller?”

“I mean…I travel through dimensions like Gwen, but—” Suddenly, Mickey smiled a devilishly knowing smile. “Clever girl. I got you! One sec!”

Seol came up with a compromise, a way to make sure she spent time with the Champions – some of her favourite people in the world. It was pretty wild.

It was something that required a lot of powers and some co-ordination.

However, the Champions of Earth-6 always found a way. It was their motto, after all. Besides, Seol knew that Mickey had friends in the strangest of places.

* * *

As Mickey and Gwen sent out invitations across the multiverse, the grand party commenced. The Champions celebrated their ‘Interdimensional Rockin’ Eve’ party in the Champions’ Corner, their own small corner of the Avengers Facility.

It was the first for both the Agents of Atlas and the Champions – a party that stretched across time zones and beyond.

With the constant stream of tunes in the background, ranging from Seol’s songs to pulse-pounding bass house, food, games, and drinks set the scene. The décor was red and gold, lavish in its design. People from across the multiverse enjoyed an extravagant party in the lounge room, sharing stories and laughs.

Gwen watched as Mickey made his way over to her, handing out homemade churros to all.

“It’s gluten-free, but it’s sugary sweet and a damn good treat, so don’t eat too much, _kumpel_ , eh?” he said, pointing at a particular individual. “I’m watchin’ you two.”

With Seol curled up next to him, Amadeus Cho, enjoying two churros at once, frowned, protesting in his defence. “You have plenty of churros, Mickey!”

“They’re for the rest. You gotta share, though. You had, like, five of ‘em.”

“But they’re so good!”

“I know. There’s a lot of hungry bellies here.”

Waving his arms in slight frustration, Amadeus scoffed. “C’mon, man! Kamala had three!”

Mickey looked at Kamala Khan, looking back at him with an incredibly adorable smile. His toothy grin formed before looking back at Amadeus. “She shared.”

Seol and Amadeus, both sporting shocked looks, looked at the two. “No, she didn’t—"

“One at a time…and don’t you two plan anything funny! I can hear you and Seol mumblin’.” Seeing Seol showing signs of discomfiture, Mickey and Kamala shared a wink before Mickey cackled. Nodding to Gwen standing against a wall, he stood beside her. “We planned this.”

Gwen, sipping some hot chocolate, grinned, staring up and into Mickey’s eyes. “Yeah, we did.”

“You been enjoyin’ my world some more?”

“I can’t complain. Your nightclubs kinda rock. Thanks for giving my band some love.”

“You and the rest of the Mary Janes are always welcome to jam with us.” Mickey frowned. “What’s wrong? Hey, our party’s better than Tony’s next door, huh?”

Gwen shrugged with a subtle smile before she glared at Mickey, her tone slightly accusatory. “Did you invite more people?”

“Seol couldn’t come to our party, so I called in some favours and had my girl Hannah perform her ‘weird eye’ thing and make portals and stuff.”

Gwen narrowed her eyes. “Nuh-uh, you dodged my question. You invited more people this year, didn’t you?”

“Some invites got a plus-one. Don’t blame me.” Mickey scratched the side of his neck, seeing that familiar pout on Gwen’s face. “Okay, okay…there’s _some_ new people. I know. But—”

Gwen gave Mickey a friendly thump on the arm. “You gotta stop doing that.”

“Buuuuut…there’s some I recognize. Hannah and Jeanne’s gettin’ into it again. Look.”

* * *

He observed the area as he noticed a small group of people watching old zombie movies on the wide-screen T.V., hearing short gasps and slight squeals, enjoying the movie. Jeanne Foucault – slightly unaffected – respectfully started to voice her opinion, indifferent in her response to the movie.

“I enjoy zombie movies and it’s interesting to watch this, but—”

With a polite gesture, Hannah-Faith Yates motioned for Jeanne to keep quiet. “Not now. This is the best part…”

Jeanne scanned her surroundings behind her glasses with a keen eye – measured and ready to respond. She noticed Hannah full of excitement, long curly locks framing her freckled face. “Do you enjoy this, Hannah?”

Without looking at Jeanne, Hannah placed a finger over her mouth. “Shh, hold on, ‘kay?”

Jeanne nodded brusquely, gazing at the television. It was a scene involving a jumpscare, one that came in the form of a zombified hand breaking through a flimsy wooden door, one that prompted most of the group to squeal with a giggle.

However, it was safe to say that Jeanne, herself, was unimpressed. “That seemed like a poor hiding spot for that woman, doesn’t it?”

Hannah slumped in her chair, looking at Jeanne. “It is, but…look.” She faced her directly, sitting next to her. “It’s not about that. It’s about being scared.”

A thoughtful frown, short and unremarkable, curled across Jeanne’s lips. “Is it? Did she not have a phone? She texted her boyfriend in the woods with no reception.”

Suddenly, as if Jeanne pointed out a long-standing gripe, Kim Moon-Young tapped Hannah’s shoulder, nodding as she pointed at Jeanne.

“Yeeeeeah, that’s pretty weird, right?” Moon watched Jeanne form the slightest upturn of her lips. “See, this is why I always find zombie stuff so silly.”

Hannah sighed, her lilting Northern Irish accent a bit snappier than usual. “It’s not silly. You have to maintain some suspension of disbelief,” she said. “It’s not—”

Jeanne sat up straight, curious, hearing the hushed laughter of Ed in the back. Hannah and Ed shared a pout, prompting Falke to gently pat him on the shoulder.

“Remember, Ed, we’re—”

“Guests, yeah, I know.” Ed shook his head. “But these ladies are complainin’ about a zombie movie. It’s not fun!”

Falke frowned, turning her gaze on both Hannah and Jeanne. Little did the rest know, she gripped Ed’s arm, scared of the movie herself. “I’m afraid I have to agree with him.” She tried putting on a brave face. “We’ll—"

Hannah, eyes wide in disbelief, gestured to Jeanne. “She started it! Axel!”

On the other side of the room, Axel Price - caught up in playing video games with Miles Morales and Sakura Kasugano - waved a hand in the air. “I’ll be there, love you too.”

The entire room seemed to pause the festivities, the party’s participants nearly stopping to look at the couple.

Axel, realizing his mistake, turned to face Miles and Sakura. “Did I say something wrong?”

Sharing a smirk with Miles, Sakura shrugged. “I dunno, but judging from the look on her face, I think she’s pretty upset.”

Miles frowned. “Hey, Hannah’s eyes can’t change like that all the time…right?”

A pang of guilt pinged in Axel’s mind. _Shit._ Suddenly, a portal appeared below Axel’s feet.

“Cheese on breeeeeeeeeeeeead! Oof!” He found the cold, wooden tiles meeting his but, finding himself sitting next to an unamused Hannah, crossing her arms. “Hannah…hey.”

“Don’t start me, Axel,” Hannah said, narrowing her stare.

While observing the raucous scene, Reggie Ross and Celeste Luvendass, the latter in her human disguise, looked at each other, cuddling in their own corner.

“These new acquaintances of ours are quite eccentric, Reginald,” Celeste whispered.

“Just smile and shrug, Celeste,” Reggie whispered back, rubbing her shoulder. “Just smile and shrug.”

Brushing some red hair from her face, Celeste nodded before smiling at Reggie. “Your people are a strange species…but I enjoy it.”

She giggled before looking quite spooked, seeing Hannah’s eyes trained on her.

* * *

As Jeanne decided to leave, seeing the emotional conversation, she was stopped by the couple as Mickey shook his head. “Is it time for dinner?” he asked Gwen, muttering under his breath. “Please say yes.”

Gwen shook her head before Melissa Gold walked up to them. Melissa’s face was wracked with guilt, staring at Mickey, wanting to experience of his usual ‘silent conversations’ he shared with Duchess Agares/Grey Kaufmann, seeing her enjoy karaoke with Pearl Pangan and Karin Kanzuki.

“I’m afraid I got some more bad news,” she said before leaning forward. “There’s a robbery in Queens.”

Mickey frowned. “Where?” He watched Melissa patting his shoulder, nodding as he shook his head. “Jamaica. Alright, fine, Grey and I will go. You and Abe have fun together, alright?”

“Thanks, kiddo.” Melissa smiled before taking a quick glance behind her, rubbing his shoulder. “I owe you big, but I’ll save some babka for you.” She whispered in Mickey’s ear. “Abe also didn’t want me to tell you this, but he took some of your Irish Cream.”

Mickey gasped. “What?! There’s two! Who—”

“It’s that Cammy lady over there.” Melissa pointed to Cammy White, sharing some of Mickey’s alcohol with Abe Jenkins and her sister Decapre, seeing Decapre wave at Mickey. “Sorry.”

Mickey stared at Cammy, who looked back at him with a scowl and a smirk. “Uh-huh. I’m gonna—”

“Yeah.”

“Tell the rest dinner’s ready. Start it without me if you gotta.”

Melissa nodded. “Alright.”

“And Mel?”

“Yes, Mickey?”

“If you see a faun named Blossom, don’t freak out.” With that, he left as the festivities continued. “C’mon, Grey!”

“Wait, what?”

Grey pouted as she left, waving hello to Melissa and Gwen before Melissa turned to Gwen. “Mickey has some weird friends,” she said, seeing Gwen nod.

* * *

Around the table, New Year’s dinner went off without a hitch, people gathering nearby to sample treats from all over the world and beyond. Mexican pork dishes, Jewish roast beef sandwiches, Korean _banchan_ , and more lined the table, showing the diversity and the decadence of the food, boundless visual appeal causing eyes and tummies to stir.

While the party enjoyed their food, sharing stories, and listening to Seol’s holiday album, the snow around the facility almost made it seem like a Christmas party.

Suddenly, they all watched Mickey making his way back, the guests watched a different side of him emerge. He was embarrassed, his eyes staring down at the ground, an awkward smile on his face, one that paired perfectly with an intriguing surprise…

An ice-blue imprint of a kiss on his cheek.

Grey appeared next to him, heels clicking against the linoleum flooring, a wide, mischievous smile on her face. She sat next to Seol as Seol frowned. “We had quite the experience, everyone. Brief but eventful."

“What’s going on?” Seol asked, seeing Karin chuckle. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, Michaël, you cad,” Karin teased, her striking laugh following her words for all to hear. “Ohohoho, I know that expression any day...”

\---

The party continued for hours with everyone ringing in the New Year. However, Decapre, making her way over to Mickey, sat down next to him, her expression a curious one.

“Infiltrator.”

Mickey smiled, looking into Decapre’s eyes. “Hey. You okay?”

“Affirmative. I am. I’m…sensing nervousness from you. Are you alright?" she asked Mickey, prompting Mickey to look at Decapre. “Requesting assistance, as always.”

“Heh. It’s a bit of a short story, _meine Freundin,”_ he uttered.

* * *

_While Mickey and Grey made his way to Queens, they discovered something quite remarkable. Despite the commotion around the convenience store, however, what he found was strange._

_He watched the four robbers frozen like picturesque statues; despite being alive, it looked like the cold wasn’t enough to freeze them._

_“It seems that we’re not alone here in Queens, brüderchen,” Grey said, a curious smile on her face. “Interesting.”_

_“I know a lot of heroes here, but…there’s no way anyone else can do all of…this,” Mickey mumbled, trying not to shatter any of the ice around the robbers. “The only one who can is Seol and she’s still at the party.”_

_Looking around, Grey watched Mickey stare before she whistled. “Well, I, for one, am glad we spent some time out of our party to waste it for nothing. This is a first, isn’t it?”_

_Mickey frowned behind his visor, shaking his head. “At least they’re not dead or hurtin’ anyone else.” He looked out, hearing the familiar sound of the police cruisers blaring in the distance. “Let’s go. If we’re lucky, Ed won’t eat all my favourite food again.”_

_With a giggle, Grey sighed. “Noooo, no. This year, that honour will belong to me.”_

_“You’re such a little demon, aren’t you?”_

_“Oh, you.” Grey approached Mickey, smiling wickedly as her eyes of white flashed red. **“I’m a real devil and don’t you forget it…Mickey.”**_

_Silence._

_“How long did it take you to come up with that?” Mickey teased. “Five minutes?”_

_Grey pouted, ruining her moment of malevolence. “S-shut up!”_

_Suddenly, as if on cue, Mickey heard an unfamiliar voice from the shadows. It had the peculiar, telltale sign of a Southern accent, close to the archetypal Southern belle._

_“Sorry, handsome, but I’m afraid those guys were mine,” the woman said. “Don’t worry, though. People are safe and drinking and that’s what counts on New Year’s Eve.”_

_Grey raised an eyebrow under her own visor, looking around the area, preparing to fight. “Michaël…who’s that?”_

_The voice responded, seemingly unimpressed. “Relax, sweetie, I ain’t gonna hurt you two.”_

_Mickey and Grey turned to face a woman sitting on the edge of a roof. She was shorter than they were – a common fact, if not for the fact she had the high ground. However, her personality seemed to be larger than life._

_The woman didn’t have the typical hero costume, save for a mask one might wear at a masquerade ball. Brown eyes highlighted an expressive face, the woman’s dimples deep as near perfect teeth framed a playful grin. She waved hello in dramatic fashion. “Evenin’.”_

_Mickey glanced up at the strange woman. “Who are you?”_

_Silence lingered, save for the cars, before the woman giggled. “Wouldn’t you like to know? I can’t say…I have a party to go to.”_

_“Come down, then. We got plenty of time.”_

_“You have plenty of time. I don’t. I wanna party.” She shrugged. “We’ll probably talk soon, but don’t worry. I’ll be back to give you funny feelings later.” The woman suddenly leapt from the rooftop down to the ground. “Happy New Year!”_

_“Hey!” Mickey tried to save her, but he was stopped in his tracks, seeing something wild. “What the…”_

_The woman waved her hands as moisture from all around the woman cooled and hardened into ice, forming a slick patch, similar to a winding sidewalk. The only difference was that it was in midair, allowing the woman to ride it as if she was on a snowboard._

_As she glided past the two, she leaned forward and kissed Mickey on the cheek, leaving an imprint on it. “Somethin’ to remember me by,” the woman teased. “Enjoy 2020, handsome.”_

_With a playful giggle, the woman left, prompting Mickey to collect his thoughts. There was something in the way that she spoke that sang to him, reminding him of similar thoughts, of thoughts that once involved Decapre or Melissa._

_His heart nearly skipped a beat as he looked behind him, trying to clear his throat, utterly speechless. He wasn’t sure if it was the cold getting to his brain or the nuttiness of it all, but he felt butterflies in his stomach again._

_It affected him so much, Mickey didn’t even use his powers over sound, prompting Grey to bring him back down to Earth._

_“Let’s go, Michaël,” Grey said with laughter, “before you freeze to death from being a lovestruck fool.”_

* * *

As Mickey finished his story, he suddenly watched as nearly all of the partygoers looked on in wonder. Silence filled the room before Abe, breaking it up, whistled with a smile, sipping some Irish Cream.

“Gotta say, Mick, that’s one heck of a first meeting,” he said, fresh liquor on his upper lip. “Almost better than me and Mel’s. Ow! Hey!”

Melissa smacked him on the chest before seeing Mickey raising his fingers. “Did you—”

“Anyone want more Irish Cream?” Mickey summoned a cadre of Sonic Spheres, carrying bottles of Irish Cream for the party to enjoy. “Except you, Amadeus.”

Amadeus gasped, seeing the rest of his Atlas friends chuckle at him. “Mickey!”

With that, the party was chaotic, inviting, warm, and full of hijinks. It was perfectly fitting for a decade the Champions won’t forget…especially Gwen and Miles.

* * *

“Happy New Year, Gwen,” Miles said with a smile, taking selfies with her.

With a blush, Gwen beamed. “You too, Miles. You too.”


End file.
